Buffy The Vampire Slayer Of Cleveland
by TheZeppo2
Summary: After Chosen teh Scoobs head for Cleveland where a new evil and hidden secrets await them.
1. Default Chapter

Buffy The Vampire Slayer of Cleveland  
  
Ch 1: Scarred  
  
The night was still. It was colder then it should have been in June. Buffy Summers slammed down a cat creature with her fist and impaled it with her sword. "Oh! Cattus shish kabob." Buffy said. They were fighting cat demons known as Cattus. Latin for cat. They're had to be about fifteen of them. All of them wearing leather armor and carrying around a curved dagger much like the Bringers' ones but a little too dull. This dagger was for stabbing.  
Faith flipped over one of them and did a one, two, kick move to the one behind the other. Then decapitated the one in front. "B. I never get tired of this." Faith said. "Yo, Robin a little helps here." Faith said. But Robin Wood was a little more occupied dodging punches from a freakishly tall one. Had to be about six feet.  
"I'm a little pre occupied right now!" he yelled as he kicked the one into the side of the bus knocking him unconscious and making it shake. Faith ran over to him and stabbed the one in the heart. "Thanks." Faith smiled at him eyes gleaming.  
"B? There are more of them!" Faith yelled as five more ran into the fray. Faith kicked off of the bus and landed behind one. "Never mind." She said as she snapped it's neck. Buffy climbed up onto the bus and joined Xander. She jump kicked the one Xander was fighting and it went flying. It landed on its neck and Buffy cringed atv the sound of it's neck snapping. That's disgusting. Buffy thought. Yeah. But I've seen worst. She jumped down with Xander and uppercutted the one right in front of her. I even watched my boyfriend die. Or my former boyfriend. Her anger boiled inside her as she remembered what happened. The light was pure and god. Why couldn't he just move? It seemed to pin him down-like vamp flypaper. Buffy tossed Dawn a sword and she decapitated her Cattus. And now I can be a normal person. But.I'll never be normal. I even have a new mission statement. Fine Slayers and tell them, recruit them, train them.normal.shahhh right. The bus came out of nowhere with Giles at the wheel and the rest of the Cattus were smashed. Buffy smiled as Giles stopped the bus and pulled the lever to open the door. In the bus still was Vi, Caridad, and Rona. All were potential Slayers but now are Slayers along with everyone else in the world that had the potential to be Chosen. After Willow performed a spell to store all of the magical scythe's Slayer power into all potentials around the world. Also on the bus were Willow, her lover and Slayer Kennedy, and their former hostage Andrew. Who was dually noted as the useless one. Buffy stepped onto the bus first along with Xander, Dawn, Robin, and finally Faith lagging at the back. Robin hobbled to his seat and eased himself down. "Come on Rob." Faith said. "You're not a Scooby unless you learn that everything's just a flesh wound." Faith said laughing to herself. She sat next to him eyeing him. Ever since there hot steamy night in Buffy's bedroom she had fallen in love with him. "Excuse me Faith." Giles interrupted the googly eye parade. "Do not misquote Monty Python." Giles said. ""He said that it was a flesh wound because his arm came off. Not a bruised hand!" Giles said driving along. "Umm.not to interrupt." Andrew gave his perspective. "Faith used it in right context because it's still a hurtful wound." Andrew said. "Actually." Xander piped up. "Would all of you shut up!" Buffy yelled. She looked at all of them. They all went silent. I can't have them worrying about Monty Python when we have a clear mission statement. Buffy sat silent.  
  
"Buffy?" The voice had a homey feel to it. A familiar feel. It sounded so near and loving. "Buffy, I'm on my way." She recognized that voice. "Buffy, it's hard but I know I'm trying luv." It seemed like the figure was sitting next to her now. "Look, buffy you know I had to do it. But at least that pesky Hellmouth's gone. Sure there ar' other ones but.one at a time. Just relax and have a go at the real world. Buffy felt warmth and the soothing voice continued. "Don't take out all your anger on your friends. But don't hold anything in. Or else you'll implode like Our Fair Hellmouth back there. Just take it easy." Buffy touched her face and looked at him. "Before.everything.you said you loved me and now I know it's true. But you just said it because of the moment. But don't worry. I don't die easily." Buffy looked out the window as the cactuses passed and sand, and sand, and more sand. "Buffy, you still have people to take care of. But don't forget." His voice was fading away. "Always take care of yourself." He said. His voice was gone. His warmth was gone. His familiar face and smell gone.  
  
Buffy lifted her head and whispered. "Spike?"  
  
***  
  
"Kennedy?" "Yeah?" "Why did you choose me?" Willow asked her lover. Kennedy laid on the bus seat her head on Willow's lap as he stroked her hair. "Why did you choose me instead of anyone else?" "Because your light shone brighter then anyone else's and because you're cute and because I'm in love with you." Kennedy said. She maneuvered herself to be sitting right on the seat next to Willow. A moment of awe and the there lips locked. First delicate then turning into a passionate kiss. "You're a Goddess to me." Kennedy said. She kissed Willow's forehead and looked back out the window. Kennedy got up and sat next to Andrew who was staring into space gloomily. "Hey boy. Can I sit down?" She asked. Andrew nodded still in his trance. "What's up?" She asked. Andrew didn't move. His gaze never changed. "Okay.comatose guy if you don't need my help." She started to get out of her seat but Andrew's voice stopped her. "Anya saved my life." He said. Kennedy sat back down ready to listen. "Anya killed the Bringer who was going to kill me and killed herself. I feel like it was me who should have been killed. That Anya should be sitting here not carng if I had died or were turned." Andrew sat there. "Why?" "She just did so many things for the scoobies. And it seemed like she really didn't take anything seriously. She was right. She was the sarcastic one, I'm.the useless one. The." "The Zeppo." Came a voice from above. Or rather in front. Xander had moved in the seat in front of them. Andrew looked up as if a door opened in his mind and everything he had been searching for was there. "I'm going to go and check back with Willow." Kennedy said feeling like the situation was under control. "I was like that once. " Xander continued. "I was the one who got the donuts and the supplies and stayed fray adjacent as Buffy called it or got hurt when I didn't. I was the one who had three demons attracted towards me. A She-mantis, a mummy, and an actual demon. Vengeance demon. But I think we all have our place in this group. And yours is as important as anyone else's." "But what about."  
  
"Anya?" Xander paused remembering how he couldn't find her and was pulled out by Faith. "She was my girl friend, my almost wife, my lover, and my enemy. All of those crammed into one. But I'm glad she saved you. That's what it means to care about someone. She saved you with her own will. Don't feel selgfish just by taking the blame on yourself. As the blame used to be put. "Blame it on Anya." He whispered. "It was usually her anyway." He said. "Thanks Xander. Thanks." Andrew said.  
  
"Buffy?" Dawn asked as she made her way to the back of the bus. "Can I sit with you?" Buffy moved over and patted the seat. "Of course." Dawn curled up and rested her head on her sister's shoulder. "Dawn, I want you to know whatever happens always stand strong. Okay? Always stand strong." Buffy lifted her head up. "I will Buffy. I miss the Mall." Dawn said. "I miss her too Dawnie." Buffy said embracing her.  
  
***  
  
"I never understand sister language." Robin said to Giles. "They miss there mum." Giles said. "I've been around them long enough to start understanding them. Scary isn't it?" "Yes." Silence. "I never had a sister." He said. "Neither did I." He chuckled. "I was an only child and a spoiled brat at that. Then I became Ripper.and well.the past is past." Giles said. "The past maybe be past but the Scars of the past stay with you forever." Robin said.  
  
Buffy and Dawn sat in there seat both asleep. Xander and Andrew both talking about the best Babylon Five episodes and Kennedy and Willow were just laying next to each other as before. The potentials in the back were the only one's restless. But had nothing to say. Maybe too traumatized and maybe still in the past.who knows.all they knew is they were alive and they were happy about that. 


	2. 10 Degrees Of Separation

Ch 2: 10 Degrees Of Separation  
  
The bus stopped just outside of Cleveland right next to the Blue Grass Motel. Buffy got out first and turned back to everyone. "I'm going to go in first." She said and walked off. Dawn, Andrew, and Rona got out of the bus.  
"Excuse me!" Giles said. The three teens turned back. "Buffy said stay here." Giles said. They all exchanged glances and walked on. "Oh, dammit." Giles rested his head on the dash and closed his eyes.  
"We'll watch them." Willow said from behind. "Won't we?" Kennedy nodded and they both followed the teens. Xander followed not far behind.  
I guess I better join Buffy. Giles thought.  
  
The Motel's lobby was small and had a sort of musty smell. Giles recognized it as old books from his librarian days. Oh how he missed them so. He spotted a telephone and walked up to it deciding to call one of the Watcher's Council's special lines. The one where if the whole Council get blowed up that's who you call. The theme song to Ghost Busters swam through Giles head for a second and he whisked it away aimlessly.  
Buffy was standing at the desk with a clerk who obviously wasn't rich at all. He had on a brown shirt with tattered blue jeans and behind the desk was a t.v. and a dirty magazine. "Look,." Buffy looked at the guy's nametag. "Harry. WE need rooms. And if you don't give them to me.."  
"All booked."  
"What?" The man turned to her annoyingly and repeated himself. "How can it be all booked. What's so great about this Motel?" She asked. Giles decided to stay back out of the line of fire.  
"It's a holiday." The guy said and sat back down reading his magazine.  
"What HOLIDAY?" Buffy asked.  
"A special one, If your not from Cleveland which is quite apparent yu'd know what I as talking about." Buffy grunted and walked out past Giles. Giles stayed quiet and followed.  
  
On the bus Buffy began to speak. "Okay, we don't have a place to stay yet.but.we'll.get.one." She stormed out of the bus where Giles was.  
"Where are they?" She asked heatedly. Faith and Robin joined her.  
"We don't know. We searched the place. We fell asleep when all of this stuff went down." Faith said.  
"Okay.Giles.you let them go?" She asked.  
"I didn't let them. They forced me!" Giles said.  
"What? They threatened to pull your hair?" Faith asked.  
  
Dawn hit the cue ball and broke up the balls as they scattered and scittered away into a hole. But only one made it. A shiny black 8 ball. "Shit!" She yelled.  
"Hey!" Willow said from a table across the way.  
"Sorry." Dawn grabbed more quarters off the counter and inserted them. "Ready for another round?"  
"Oh yeah. Eat my pain 8 ball queen!" Xander yelled jokingly. They were all at a local bar on the outskirts of town called The Room. Big in the teen scene. He racked up the balls and chalked his stick.  
"Bring it on." Dawn said laughing. Rona and Andrew were in the corner at a table. Only one light hung above it casting an eerie glow on Andrew's drab face. Rona picked up her drink and laughed. They had been talking about Andrew's GURPS game the night before the Hellmouth showdown. "That's so funny!" Andrew smiled then lowered his gaze. "It isn't really funny is it?" Andrew asked. "No, not really." Rona said taking another sip. "Wanna play some pool?" Rona asked. "Sure." They got up and walked over to an empty pool table.  
  
"Where are they?" Buffy asked walking down an unfamiliar alley. "Who knows B. I mean if I were a teen wandering around Cleveland where would I be?" She asked. "Club." Buffy and Faith both chorused. "Hey, cuteys." Two guys said from behind them. There faces were distorted.almost feral. "Not in the moos for two vamps." Buffy said. "How about 7." Another said from up top. He and five others jumped from the rooftops.  
  
"Not in the mood for that either." Buffy said. "I'm in the mood fro Chile though." She said as the vampires rushed them.  
  
"Do you think it was right leaving the ladies to find them?" Robin asked Giles. They were walking down a dark street with smashed street lights and broken windows. "They're Slayers they can handle themselves." Giles replied. "I mean, I'm kind of.well.Faith and me."  
  
"Are in love." Giles said shining his flashlight around. "Yes. But, I want to.be closer. Not just.having sex." "Well, since you put it so blatantly in front of a proper Englishman." Giles said. "Wait a minute. He shined his flashlight down to a manhole. Red mist seeped from it. "Hellmouth having a party?"  
  
"I should say so." As if on cue a red demon with spiked for hands jumped out and snarled. "Well, there's are little party animal now." Giles said. 


End file.
